starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: La Resistencia
}} |num episodios= |num tempordas=2 |duracion= |emisora=*Disney Channel *Disney XD |creador(es)=Dave Filoni |guion=*Dave Filoni *Brandon Auman *Kevin Burke *Chris Wyatt *Eugene Son *Stephany Folsom *Paul Giacoppo *Steven Melching |director=*Steward Lee *Saul Ruiz *Sergio Paez *Bosco Ng |produccion=*Athena Yvette Portillo *Justin Ridge *Brandon Auman |reparto=*Christopher Sean *Suzie McGrath *Scott Lawrence *Myrna Velasco *Josh Brener *Donald Faison *Bobby Moynihan *Jim Rash *Gwendoline Christie *Oscar Isaac |canon= |timeline=*Primera temporada: Entre Poe Dameron 25 y el ''El Despertar de la Fuerza''; 34 DBY *Segunda temporada: Entre ''Los Últimos Jedi'' y ''El Ascenso de Skywalker''; 34 DBY - 35 DBY |era= |1emi=7 de octubre de 2018 |ultemi= }} Star Wars: La Resistencia es una serie animada de televisión en marcha que se estrenó el 7 de octubre de 2018, de manera regular en Disney Channel. La serie fue creada por Dave Filoni y producida ejecutivamente por Athena Yvette Portillo, Justin Ridge y Brandon Auman. Está protagonizada por Christopher Sean, Suzie McGrath, Scott Lawrence, Myrna Velasco, Josh Brener, Donald Faison, Bobby Moynihan y Jim Rash, con apariciones de Oscar Isaac como Poe Dameron y Gwendoline Christie como la capitana Phasma. Resumen de la trama La serie se sitúa entre los eventos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] y [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]], en un momento cuando la Resistencia seguía aprendiendo acerca de la creciente amenaza de la Primera Orden. Se centra en el personaje Kazuda Xiono, un joven piloto en la Resistencia de la general Leia Organa a quien se le encomienda espiar en la creciente amenaza de la Primera Orden. Slasfilm.com reportó el 12 de noviembre de 2018, que una línea de tiempo más específica fue revelada en el episodio 1.6 de «Resistance Rewind», la serie de detrás de escenas del canal oficial de YouTube de Star Wars. En ese episodio, el productor ejecutivo Justin Ridge desliza que Star Wars: La Resistencia toma lugar seis meses antes de los eventos de El Despertar de la Fuerza, revelando: «Porque esta serie toma lugar seis meses antes de El Despertar de la Fuerza tenemos mucho tejido conectivo que veremos en la película. Así que, eventualmente, nuestros eventos en el show serán paralelos a lo que pase en la película.» Desarrollo Star Wars: La Resistencia fue creada por Dave Filoni, jefe de Lucasfilm Animation quien lideró el equipo creativo en Star Wars: The Clone Wars y Star Wars Rebels. La inspiración para la serie fue el interés de Filoni en los pilotos de cazas y aeronaves de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con el tiempo de su abuelo como piloto durante la guerra siendo una particular influencia sobre él. En el anuncio de la serie, Filoni notó que la serie capturaría el sentido de emoción alrededor de las carreras a alta velocidad, las cuales Star Wars ha desarrollado en muchas historias durante los años. El productor ejecutivo Justin Ridge elaboró que: «Fue un concepto ideado por Dave; él quería tener un show que fuera más hacia "¿Cómo la Primera Orden juntaba materiales? ¿Qué es lo que la Primera Orden hacía antes del Despertar de la Fuerza?" Creció a partir de esa semilla inicial.» Para el escenario de la serie, Filoni también se inspiró en la comedia de enredo the show's setting, Filoni was also inspired by the sitcom ''Cheers''; la productora ejecutiva Athena Portillo le explicó esto a StarWars.com: «Él dijo "Quiero una serie que tome ligar en un espacio a donde puedas ir constantemente. Tienes que conocer los patrones, tienes que conocer a la gente e introduces nuevos personajes... y todo es sobre ese camino de vida"». Resistance comienza varios meses antes de la Batalla de la Base Starkiller y eventualmente se cruza con los eventos de ''El Despertar de la Fuerza''. Cuando la serie comenzó su desarrollo, el equipo creativo no estaba seguro de los detalles de ''Los Últimos Jedi'' y ''El Ascenso de Skywalker'', así que tuvieron que ser muy cuidadosos para evitar cualquier posible conflicto de continuidad con esas películas. La serie estaba planeada para durar solo dos temporadas, como un puente para enlazar los espacios entre las dos películas. thumb|left|250px|Concepto artístico de una carrera alrededor del Coloso. En septiembre de 2016, el presidente de Disney Television, Ben Sherwood, reveló que había estado trabajando con Lucasfilm en una nueva serie animada. Cuando la tercera temporada de ''Star Wars Rebels debutó, se anunció que Filoni se había bajado del puesto de Director de Supervisión, en favor de ayudar a desarrollar un «desarrollo de animación futuro». Pablo Hidalgo reveló que Filoni y su equipo estaban trabajando en la nueva serie en septiembre de 2017. En febrero de 2018, se reportó que Lucasfilm Ltd. presentó una marca registrada bajo el nombre Star Wars: La Resistencia (rumores de tal serie que venían desde 2014). La serie fue anunciada oficialmente el 26 de abril de 2018, para un debut en otoño de ese año. A pesar de crear el show, Filoni confirmó en una entrevista del 12 de agosto que no estaría trabajando directamente en una capacidad de día a día en La Resistencia como lo había hecho en proyectos pasados, dándole su trabajo a revival de The Clone Wars, pero que aún provería notas y dirección al equipo del guion, un rol que Filoni comparó con la aportación de George Lucas en The Clone Wars. Cuando Resistance comenzó a desarrollarse, el equipo creativo estaba inseguro de los detalles de [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] y [[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]], así que tuvieron que ser muy cuidadosos para evitar cualquier posible conflicto de continuidad en esas películas. El productor Justin Ridge ha revelado desde entonces que la serie tendrá, en algún punto, un cruce con los eventos del Episodio VII. Las animaciones de la serie fueron producidas por Polygon Pictures.Polygon Pictures official website Son representados en CG y basados en el estilo de animación anime, con mayor inspiración siendo Robotech, Lupin III y las películas de Hayao Miyazaki. Muchos de los diseños del show están basados en esbozos no usados de la trilogía original de artistas como Joe Johnston, Ralph McQuarrie y Nilo Rodis-Jamero. Lanzamiento Star Wars: La Resistencia se estrenó el 7 de octubre de 2018. En los días previos que conducían al estreno, el show tuvo una presencia en la New York Comic Con; un modelo de tamaño real del Bola de Fuego fue presentado y Hasbro lanzó una línea de juguetes basada en la serie. En 2019, la primera temporada fue nominada para un Emmy por «Programación Infantil Excepcional» y ganó un Saturn por «Mejor Serie de Televisión Animada». Será lanzada en DVD el 20 de agosto. El 4 de agosto de 2019, se anunció que la segunda temporada se estrenaría el 6 de octubre de 2019, cuando el tráiler de la segunda temporada fue lanzado. También se reveló ser la última temporada del show. La primera temporada de la serie está disponible en el servicio de transmisión Disney+, el cual se estrenó el 12 de noviembre de 2019. Créditos credits, guavianos credits, Jinete #1 credits *'Dee Bradley Baker' como oficial de comunicaciones de la Primera Orden, Glem, Grevel, credits Egdir, Skreek, credits guardia de seguridad, vendedor ugnaught credits, trabajador del muelle credits, soldado de asalto credits *'Eric Bauza' como Gorrak Wiles credits *'Bob Bergen' como Bibo credits *'Steve Blum' como soldado CS-515 credits, soldado de asalto #2* credits *'Josh Brener' como Neeku Vozo *'Carolyn Hennesy' como Leia Organa credits *'Gwendoline Christie' como capitana Phasma *'Nazneen Contractor' como Synara San *'Anthony Daniels' como C-3PO *'Daveed Diggs' como Norath Kev *'Anthony Del Rio' como Kel credits *'Christine Dunford' como teniente Galek credits *'Donald Faison' as Hype Fazon *'Tovah Feldshuh' como Tía Z, humano aleatorio, piloto TIE #1 credits}} *'Meghan Falcone' como Nena" credits *'Dave Filoni' como kowakianos, Bo Keevil, credits soldado de asalto #3 *'Domhnall Gleeson' como general Hux *'Jennifer Hale' como Valik,piloto TIE #2, *'Jason Hightower' como capitán Doza, pirata #4, Rolt credits, Vusk, Jinete #2 *'Pete Holmes' como Flobb, Fleez credits *'Oscar Isaac' como Poe Dameron *'Keston John' como Marcus Speedstar *'Phil LaMarr' como vendedor de antigüedades, credits'soldado de asalto comandante', soldado de asalto #1 *'Lex Lang' como Elrik Vonreg, soldado de asalto #1soldado de asalto #2 *'Lucy Lawless' como reina aeosiana no identificada *'Scott Lawrence' como Jarek Yeager *'Cherami Leigh' como Mia Gabon *'Jonathan Lipow' como G1-7CH «Glitch», Al, Hallion Nark, Nod, Voz de PA, Tooms, soldado de asalto #2, capitán de cisterna de combustible, Oplock, soldado de buceo, soldado de asalto #4, oficial de la Primera Orden, Gork *'Tzi Ma' como Hamato Xiono *'Joe Manganiello' como Ax Tagrin *'Rachael MacFarlane' como Lin Gaava *'Liam McIntyre' como comandante Pyre, pirata #1, Snarl *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' como Freya Fenris, Jooks, 4D-M1N, soldado de asalto #2 *'Suzie McGrath' como Tam Ryvora *'Sumalee Montano' como agente Tierny credits *'Bobby Moynihan' como Orka, Yani, pirata #2, soldado de asalto #3 *'Greg Proops' como Jak Sivrak, Garma, soldado de asalto #1 credits *'Jim Rash' como Flix, pirata #3 *'Tudi Roche' como Mika Grey *'Christopher Sean' como Kazuda XionoStar Wars Insider 182 *'David Shaughnessy' como Drell, Narvin, soldado de asalto *'Nikki SooHoo' como Eila *'Stephen Stanton' como Griff Halloran, pirata #1, Namua,soldado de asalto #1, sargento CS-812,, R4-G77, soldado de asalto #1 *'Fred Tatasciore' como Bolza Grool, piloto desafortunado, Orthog, Narb, pirata aleatorio, manifestante desaventurado *'Tom Taylorson' como agente Raith *'Paul F. Tompkins' como Flanx *'Tasia Valenza' como Venisa Doza *'Myrna Velasco' como Torra Doza *'Frank Welker' como Chelidae, soldado de asalto #3 *'Gary Anthony Williams' como Kragan Gorr, Vic *Sam Witwer' como 'Hugh Sion' *'Elijah Wood' como 'Jace Rucklin *Matthew Wood' como '''droide de seguridad #1', droide de seguridad #2, Ello Asty, kowakianos, Kylo Ren *'Desconocido' como BB-8 |equipo= *'Dave Filoni' – creador *'Athena Yvette Portillo' – productora ejecutiva *'Justin Ridge' – productor ejecutivo *'Brandon Auman' – productor ejecutivo *'Amy Beth Christenson' – directora artística *'Michael Tavera' – compositor musical }} Episodios Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Insider 186'' * * * * * * * * * * * * s Scott Lawrence}} * s Bobby Moynihan headed to Star Wars Celebration Chicago}} * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Series de televisión de animación canon Categoría:Star Wars: La Resistencia Categoría:Series de televisión de animación